Bliss and Gorgeosity and Disruptions
by Pet Archer
Summary: A playful "one-shot" of newlyweds Alex and Peggy DeLarge in a domestic situation. Peggy innocently disrupts her husband in one of his private moments.   An original excluded chapter from "A Dark Secret".
1. DISCLAIMER  Introduction

**Fan Fiction – "A Clockwork Orange"**

**DISCLAIMER****: **

**Based on both the novel by Anthony Burgess and (mostly) the film adaptation by Stanley Kubrick. I do not own the rights to both works, nor the characters or the actors, except for "Peggy". **

Hello, readers, and "A Clockwork Orange" / ACO fans (and **nuts** – like yours truly):

I hope you all had a chance to read "A Dark Secret", and enjoy it – and, probably, shed a few tears at some scenes, which I couldn't help but do. (While sniffling and wiping my tears, I had to tell my sister my allergies were acting up). I know it's quite a read. But it clears up many things that's been mentioned in my earlier stories – Alex and his Droogs having made up (seen in "The Purse Snatching"), and how Alex and Peggy came together, and how they work together as (a teen) husband and wife, and parents ("Alex's Complement" and the sequel "Recovery")

This one-shot was originally part of "A Dark Secret". However, I later forced myself to remove it, having read through the story several times, this portion doesn't fit in. Yes, it shows Alex and Peggy as newlyweds in a situation – but it really wasn't integral to the story. I wanted to leave it. But having read it several times over, I discerned it didn't belong in the story. Hence, I took it out.

It was only this morning while I was getting dressed to go to work, the idea hit me to use this excluded chapter as a "one-shot". This is only a bonus short story with my favorite (and, hopefully, yours) teenaged odd couple in a domestic situation. It is mostly based on an earlier scene from the movie – which I'm sure you'll recognize.

It seems like we can't get enough of "A Clockwork Orange"! The fan fictions seem to steadily increase!

God Bless, and please enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

"Bliss and Gorgosity and Disruptions"

7:15 AM

Newlywed Peggy DeLarge is in the kitchen preparing breakfast. In between her preparation, she eats a bowl of Frosted Flakes and milk. This is to keep something light in her stomach, to alleviate her morning sickness.

Meantime, her husband Alex is up and preparing to take a shower. Beethoven's 9th Symphony plays aloud from his room (NOTE: This is the Symphony where, in the film, Alex has his 'fantasies').

While the music blasts, Alex gets a bit 'creative' with himself while he is alone in the bathroom. Unusual-sounding breathing and moans are sporadically heard from in the bathroom.

Peggy, meantime, passes by when she hears the odd sounds coming from behind the closed door. Poor Peggy, worried, goes over and repeatedly knocks on the door.

"Alex! Alex! – **Alex!**"

"**What do you want?**", Alex's voice firmly asks from inside.

"Are you okay in there, Alex?", Peggy asks him in total innocence. "I heard you moaning. Do you feel **sick**?

Alex feels a bit guilty on his manner of addressing his beloved – despite her innocently 'interrupting' him.

"No, love, your Uncle is all right. It's just a _malenky_ pain in the _gulliver_", he tells her. "It will clear up as dodgers from this shower after." (***** _**Sounds familiar?**__)_

"You've got a **headache**, Alex? Don't wait until after your shower, dear. It may get worse! I'll get you two aspirins, now!"

Alex turns on his charm.

"**No no!** - Don't you do that, my angel! Like the good girl you are, Leggy, just wait and see that it might clear up, first – righty right?"

Alex playfully 'kisses' at her from behind the closed door. Peggy is giggling.

"**Okay!** – Just be careful, Alex, love!"

"All right. _Itty_ on, my lovely!"

Alex hears her giggling as she leaves.

"**Phew!**', he sounds from behind the door – either in relief from the 'close call', or from being 'spent' from his 'naughtiness' - or **both**.

Later, following his shower, Alex finally arrives in the kitchen. He's dressed in nice casuals: a white shirt, deep purple pullover, black pants, and black Oxfords – and the manly fragrance of Canoe cologne.

Alex sees his wife washing a dish at the sink. He quietly moves over to her, and embraces her from the rear. Peggy starts with a cute squeak. Alex takes the dish out of her grip, and washes it for her. He then puts it aside to dry with the other washed vessels. Alex resumes embracing Peggy, who feels very happy Alex isn't too mad with her, now.

"**I'm sorry, love**… **for my rudeness…**", Alex apologizes, referring to his abrupt manner of speaking to her when she first knocked on the bathroom door.

"Oh, that's all right, Alex", Peggy replies. "I just came upon you out of nowhere – so I understand. I'm sorry, too."

"You don't have to apologize. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, my darling."

Alex leads Peggy toward the table. He pulls out a chair, and sits with her on his lap. He cuddles her. Peggy, feeling better and loved by her husband, blushes aplenty.

She then takes his hand – and kisses it (!).

"**Oh!** Your hand feels lovely, Alex!", Peggy gushes. "The after shave lotion smells nice, too!"

"It's from my shaving kit, Peggy-Leggy", Alex tells her, eyeing her with his blue _glazzies_.

Peggy's long hair is pinned in a nice 'upsweep', with tendrils of her hair by either side of her face. She's wearing a pretty matching turquoise and white nightgown and robe set. Having showered earlier upon rising, she has light traces of the fragrant body wash she used in her shower.

Alex gazes hard at his nubile, luscious – yet slow – wife.

"If I didn't have to go to work, dear Leg, I would have a bit of the ol' _in-out / in-out_ with you, right now – here on this **table!**," he tells her, caressing under her chin.

Peggy sweetly giggles.

"On the **table**, Alex?", she laughs. "That wouldn't be proper, love! That's where food is set, and eating takes place!"

"Welly well, dear Leg, you're quite **delectable**, this morning! – And always. And your 'bath fragrance' is aromatically delicious! Mmmm! – a _yummy-yum _delight you are! Shouldn't you be part of the 'food' that's set on this table?"

Peggy sweetly laughs, again. Alex also laughs.

"You're **cute**, Alex!", she tells him. "And you're **naughty**!"

Alex smirks at her last comment. He gives Peggy a gentle, loving squeeze.

"**I know!**", he admits.

"How's your headache?", Peggy asks him, caressing his hair.

"My pain in the g_ulliver_? It's **gone**, love", Alex replies. "I told you it would clear up."

"Good. Take the aspirins to work, anyway, Alex, in case it returns."

"All right, love. I shall."

Alex tries to drop several hints to Peggy.

"In time, dear Leggy, I have to break certain bad 'habits' of mine."

"Oh? – Okay. They take time to break, but it can be done, Alex."

"Mine involves a certain – how shall I put it? – 'hand-to-hand' combat...with **meself**."

He stares directly at Peggy, hoping to make his point. Peggy misses it, looking at him in turn. She pauses and thinks for a moment (as is her typical way).

"_Hand-to-hand combat_?", she repeats. "If it's your violent lifestyle, you've changed much from that, Alex. Give yourself credit!"

Alex smirks at her.

"I appreciate the compliment on my efforts, Peg. But… it's something else I do, sometimes… I need to **unhandle** this matter, so to speak…"

Peggy looks at him, again, and tries to ponder what Alex is referring to. She's unable to figure it out.

"What?", she inquires. "_Unhandle_ what?"

Alex cannot help but laugh, amused by Peggy's innocence.

"You're such a good girl, Peg!", he tells her. "**Too good!**"

Peggy caresses Alex's face and jawline.

"You're **good**, too, Alex. You're getting there very nicely!"

Alex holds her hand – the one she's caressing his face with. He shifts his gaze from her hand in his, to Peggy. He tenderly squeezes her hand, and looks at her…

…she **still** **cannot** make the 'connection'.

Alex smiles in resignation as he continues to cuddle Peggy. He knows he needs to exercise plenty of patience with Peggy. The poor dear still has no clue of the 'mischief' Alex was up to in the bathroom, before his shower. No wonder he got a bit cross with her when she interrupted him with her questions at the door. But the poor thing doesn't know better.

At least, Alex is presently making up for his annoyance by showering his 'good girl' with his affections.


End file.
